The present disclosure generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to stock bedding system suitable for a rifle or other type firearm.
Rifles such as bolt action, semi-automatic, and muzzle loading rifles generally include a stock, a receiver mounted to the stock, a barrel mounted to the receiver, and a bolt assembly including a cylindrical bolt that is axially movable in the receiver for opening and closing the breech. The bolt may include locking lugs at the front end which may be rotatably locked into the rear of the barrel adjacent the chamber to form a closed locked breech. The bolt may be rotated between locked and unlocked positions while in the closed breech position and also moved axially forward or rearward automatically or manually via a handle that protrudes laterally outwards from the bolt. The bolt is moved rearward for opening the breech to unload and eject spent cartridge casings from the chamber in the rear of the barrel. A new cartridge may then be inserted manually into the chamber or uploaded automatically from a magazine which is then fed into the chamber by moving the bolt forward to close the breech in preparation for firing the next round.
Stocks for rifles have traditionally been made of both natural materials (e.g. hardwoods) and synthetic materials (e.g. polymers). Approaches for mounting a receiver to the stock should optimally provide a secure and stable mount regardless of material that minimizes, to the greatest extent possible, vibration and relative axial, transverse, and/or torsional/twisting movement between the receiver and stock under the tremendous dynamic recoil forces generated by firing the rifle. The mounting, or stock “bedding” system as it is sometimes called in the art, can greatly affect the accuracy and point of impact of the rifle if the foregoing relative movement becomes excessive between the stock and receiver.
An improved stock bedding system is desired for a firearm.